


Amigos en Verano

by Kuro_Neko4869, Love_Psycho



Series: Herencia de las Cartas y Demonios (Traducción) [5]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Drama, En el que Rin y Ying Hua arreglan su relación, Friendship, Gen, O contra algo malvado, Traducción, Y luchan contra el mal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Neko4869/pseuds/Kuro_Neko4869, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: Después de todo lo que sucedió antes, incluso el afable Rin se encuentra luchando para aceptar su amistad con Ying Hua.Entonces, un viejo desafío olvidado se vuelve defectuoso y tienen que trabajar juntos para arreglar las cosas ...Y en más de una forma.
Series: Herencia de las Cartas y Demonios (Traducción) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530947
Kudos: 5





	Amigos en Verano

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friends in Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322659) by [Gloomiebunny009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomiebunny009/pseuds/Gloomiebunny009), [Love_Psycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho). 



Rin deja escapar un gemido suave y exhausto —Aaaah... demasiado caluroso...

El calor del verano de este año parece ser aún peor que cualquier otro que haya sufrido Rin. Incluso la vez en que se rompió el aire acondicionado no parece competir con este.

Por otra parte, este año Rin se ve obligado a trabajar en el festival escolar. Algo que le quita energía, ya que incluso en tercer año todos piensan que es una especie de monstruo.

Eso lo hace reordenar su carga actual, mirando la caja para recordarse dónde se supone que debe poner esto. Este año es su clase quien está haciendo una casa embrujada y, como de costumbre, Mizuki se está volviendo exigente e incluso perfeccionista con las cosas. Por ejemplo, esta entrega de accesorios especiales para la casa embrujada.

—¿Rin-kun?— Rin levanta la mirada ante esa voz y se detiene. Es Ying Hua, sonriéndole casi nerviosamente. Rin no la culpa. Él tampoco responde a su pregunta.

La sonrisa de Ying Hua se desvanece ligeramente por un momento. —Aaah... Umino-san dice que necesita tu ayuda en otra cosa. ¿Algo sobre disfraces?

—Oh. ¿Tsukishiro-sensei esta...?— Rin pregunta suavemente, mientras atraviesa las puertas principales y exhala un suspiro de alivio debido al aire acondicionado. Ying Hua camina suavemente detrás de él.

—La llamaron para tratar un problema con el que el director necesitaba su ayuda— Ying Hua se encoge de hombros — ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

Rin lo considera y luego asiente —Sí. Debería estar bien. Al menos habrá aire acondicionado

—Lo habrá— Ying Hua le sonríe brevemente, pero pronto se desvanece y se gira para mirar hacia adelante mientras ambos pasan frente a los casilleros, después de cambiarse a sus uwabaki y adentrarse a la escuela y hacia su aula.

El silencio es ensordecedor.

* * *

No quiere decir que a Rin le guste como han sido las cosas recientemente. Pero es muy difícil enfrentar a Ying Hua sabiendo que, a pesar de su amistad, ella le causó dificultades y puso en peligro a quienes lo rodeaban por el bien de las pruebas. Incluso si salvó a las Cartas, Rin no puede evitar pensar en las veces que su familia, en que Yukio, fueron puestos en peligro.

Y eso sin mencionar a todos los demás que podrían haberse involucrado. ¡Sin mencionar que el juicio final puso en peligro a todos en toda la ciudad!

Rin no puede perdonarla por aquello. Pero aun así, ella es su amiga.

No es una situación fácil, o una con una solución fácil.

O eso piensa Rin.

* * *

Ying Hua se siente perdida. Ella no había considerado esto, o tal vez simplemente había sido demasiado arrogante al respecto.

_«Rin-kun no es tan indulgente como Sakura... Debería haber pensado en eso antes»_ Ying Hua suspira, apoyándose contra una pared. Mirando inexpresivamente el techo sobre ella, Ying Hua se pregunta cómo exactamente recuperará la confianza de Rin.

_«Creo que... no puedo estar segura, pero a él tampoco le puede gustar como están las cosas... tenemos que encontrar una manera de arreglar las cosas de una forma u otra»._ Ying Hua frunce levemente el ceño. _«Incluso Naoko-chan me ha preguntado qué ocurre... es observadora pero para que las cosas sean lo suficientemente malas como para que ella se acerque a mí y pregunte al respecto...»_

Ying Hua deja escapar un suspiro y se aparta de la pared. Al menos en este momento puede concentrarse en el próximo festival de verano y en la casa embrujada que está haciendo su clase.

Por ahora, ella tomará las cosas como vengan y esperará la oportunidad correcta para abrir las comunicaciones una vez más.

Ella no quiere perder a su amigo.

* * *

Mizuki mira a Rin, preguntándose qué pasa con todos los suspiros que ha estado soltando. Todavía es un trabajador diligente, por lo que Mizuki realmente no puede pensar en una manera de mencionarlo. Hablando de su trabajo, Mizuki mira el disfraz que él terminó y frunce un poco el ceño.

_«_ _Oi_ _,_ _oi_ _, creo que es mejor que yo...»_ Mizuki mira el disfraz de fantasma, luego mira el que tiene en sus manos. _«Sip. Mejor que yo. También lo hizo en la mitad del tiempo que me tomó a mí...»_

Mizuki se une a Rin en su próximo suspiro, haciendo que el chico parpadee y la mire —Oh, Umino... ¿estás bien?—.

Mizuki le da una mirada incrédula — ¿Yo? ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Has estado suspirando todo este tiempo! ¿Qué te está carcomiendo?

Rin se estremece, sutilmente, pero se estremece bastante —Um... bueno... no es nada

— No puede ser nada. No con los suspiros y el hecho de que estás a punto de destrozar ese disfraz de zombie— Mizuki dice con acidez.

Rin se sonroja mientras mira hacia abajo y ve que ella tiene razón. Con cuidado, deja abajo el disfraz medio completo, alisando la tela — Bueno... es Ying Hua.

— ¿Ruan-san?— Mizuki parpadea. Ella no había esperado eso — ¿Qué pasa con...? oye, no has estado pasando tus almuerzos con ella.

—Oh, sí. Es... demasiado incómodo— Rin se frota el brazo, apartando la mirada de Mizuki.

Mizuki lo mira fijamente « _De todos los... ¡ha estado discutiendo con Ruan-san!»_ — Tuviste una discusión con ella, ¿no?

Rin abre la boca, luego asiente lentamente después de un momento. Mizuki no se da cuenta de la extraña expresión de su rostro respecto a que la definición de "discusión" se este aplicando a su situación actual.

— Bueno, entonces ¿por qué no intentas hablarlo?— Mizuki resopla — A menos que... ¿rompiste con ella?— Pregunta Mizuki, un poco horrorizada. Al mismo tiempo, una parte de ella se anima a pesar de sus mejores intenciones. Ella nunca se acercó a Rin, primero porque él era muy distante y luego porque Ying Hua parecía haberlo alcanzado antes de que nadie más pudiera hacerlo. Incluso Watanabe.

— ¿Romper... con ella?— Rin la mira fijamente, confundido — ¿A qué te refieres?— Rin toma su botella de agua en este punto, desenroscando la tapa para tomar un sorbo.

—... ¿no estás saliendo con Ruan-san?— pregunta Mizuki confundida, haciendo que Rin se atragante y escupa algo de su agua con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Somos solo amigos!— Rin se sonroja ligeramente y vuelve a alcanzar su agua, todavía murmurando — Yeesh, no es como si estuviera interesado en salir...— _«Ying Hua ni siquiera está interesada en mí de esa manera»._

Mizuki no puede evitar mirarlo boquiabierta — ¿Qué?— Aparentemente, las suposiciones de todos están mal. Demonios, incluso Abe pensó eso de ellos y su sucesora comparte esa opinión. Parece que leyeron mal todos los signos. Por otro lado...

_«Nadie se molestó en preguntarles»_ Mizuki hace una mueca ante ese recordatorio « _Nuevamente, lo de que sacar suposiciones es ridículo suena verdadero»._

— Así que... ¿qué pasó entonces?— Pregunta Mizuki.

Rin mira su agua —Supongo que se podría decir que... nos peleamos por su trabajo—.

— ¿Su trabajo? No sabía que Ruan-san tenía permiso para tener un trabajo de medio tiempo...— Mizuki considera esto por un momento —Bueno, igual deberías intentar hablarlo con ella. Solo dejarlo estar hará que se pudra y empeore.

—Aaah... tienes un punto. Gracias... Mizuki— Rin le sonríe suavemente a Mizuki antes de volver al disfraz de zombie.

Y por lo tanto, se pierde por completo el rubor rosado que toma su lugar en la cara de Mizuki cuando Rin cambia a su primer nombre.

* * *

Ying Hua suspira cuando llega el momento de que todos abandonen la escuela. Otro día con las cosas tensas entre ella y Rin.

_«¿Continuará esto en el viaje escolar?»_ Ying Hua hace una mueca al pensarlo. Había estado ansiosa por explorar Kyōto con Rin, especialmente en esta era y mundo. Sería muy diferente del que ha estado antes en su mundo natal.

Pero no parece que nada vaya a mejorar, por lo que Ying Hua se da vuelta para irse.

El silencio es roto por un fuerte y asustado grito y antes de que ella realmente piense en ello, o incluso considere que está usando zapatillas de deporte, Ying Hua se da vuelta y corre de regreso a la escuela hacia donde vino el grito.

* * *

Ying Hua se desliza por el pasillo y casi choca con Rin, quien se detiene al verla.

— ¿También escuchaste eso?— Pregunta Ying Hua, parpadeando hacia Rin.

— ¿Sentiste eso?— dice Rin al mismo tiempo.

Entonces ambos se detienen, sintiéndose incómodos. Luego, algo _oscuro_ roza sus sentidos y se vuelven hacia el aula que se encuentra frente a ellos. Es la sala de música, notan con sorpresa.

— Así que... ¿qué hacemos?— Pregunta Rin.

— Probablemente sea una trampa— señala Ying Hua.

Rin se encoge de hombros — Entonces accionemos la trampa.

Ying Hua lo considera por un momento, luego asiente lentamente —Sí— Ella mira el anillo en su dedo — ¿Estás lista Estelle?

— TODAS LAS FUNCIONES NORMALES— Estelle le informa.

Rin mira el anillo por un momento, luego saca su Llave — Llave que guardas el antiguo poder de los cielos, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. Libérate— La Llave crece y se transforma en el báculo y, mirando una vez más a Ying Hua, Rin empuja la puerta para abrirla.

La brillante luz que sale de la habitación les hace cerrar los ojos y retroceder, justo cuando se derrama sobre ellos en una extraña ola de calor.

* * *

Abren sus ojos para ver, no el aula, sino un extraño lugar distorsionado que parece una loca pintura de algún tipo. Un arco abstracto convertido en un lugar real.

— ¿Uh...?— Rin mira a su alrededor, viendo los colores brillantes girando a un lado —Esto... me recuerda un poco a Maze.

Ying Hua gime — Por supuesto que sí... Estelle, ¿qué estás recogiendo?

— Rastros DE LA MAGIA DE KINOMOTO SAKURA. SIN EMBARGO, OTRA MAGIA HA SIDO SUPERPUESTA A ESTA— informa Estelle.

— Espera... no, tienes razón— Rin cierra los ojos y solo _siente_ — La magia... creo que puedo identificarla. No obstante, creo que es humana—.

—Maravilloso. Recuerdo esto. Lo preparé hace un tiempo como una prueba potencial— Ying Hua se encoge de hombros ante la mirada de Rin, haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarse con su mirada sin vergüenza — Pero no estaba destinado a ser exactamente así. Y dado que ha cambiado, no estoy segura de que el mismo método para romperlo funcione.

— Puedo sentir a la persona detrás de esto aquí— ofrece Rin después de una pausa reflexiva — No puedo recoger dónde está realmente, aparte de que está aquí con nosotros.

— ¿Entonces la encontramos y descubrimos qué hizo para poder desintegrar esta trampa?— Sugiere Ying Hua.

Rin asiente, luego se gira para mirar hacia adelante. Después de un momento, elige una dirección y comienza a caminar, Ying Hua lo sigue de cerca.

* * *

— Dijiste que hiciste esto— dice Rin después de un largo momento — ¿Por qué?—.

Ying Hua mira a Rin por un momento, tratando de adivinar lo que siente a través de su expresión. Parece ser una mezcla de emociones, una mezcla confusa de hecho. Ying Hua decide arriesgarse y continúa con la completa honestidad.

— Cuando pensé que podría tener más tiempo, preparé algunas cosas como esta. De este modo serías capaz de transformar las Cartas para escapar— Ying Hua se muerde el labio un poco más antes de continuar — No solo estaba centrado en la sala de música. Originalmente se suponía que te atraparía solo después de la escuela. A lo sumo, te habría hecho llegar tarde a casa—.

— Ya veo...— Rin aparta la vista de Ying Hua — ¿Por qué... por qué tuviste que poner a las personas en peligro?

— Porque siempre harás tu mayor esfuerzo por el bien de los demás— Rin se da vuelta para mirar a Ying Hua, quien le da una sonrisa suave — Esa es tu mayor fortaleza y debilidad, Rin-kun. A través de eso, me aseguré de que en verdad lograrías transformar las Cartas.

— Oh... Ying Hua... yo solo... ¿fue algo real? Lo pregunté antes pero...— Rin duda. Él se sobresalta cuando Ying Hua se acerca y agarra su mano. Su sonrisa cambia ligeramente, tomando una forma más firme.

— Rin-kun. Eres mi amigo. Y siempre seremos buenos amigos. Lo que hablamos, lo que hicimos, la única mentira fue mi nombre y de dónde venía. No quería mentirte todo el tiempo— Ying Hua sonríe — Subestimas tu atractivo Rin-kun.

Rin mira fijamente a Ying Hua por un largo momento, abre la boca para hablar...

Y un fuerte chillido surge, toda la dimensión en la que están atrapados se mueve y agita cuando algo comienza a suceder.

* * *

Tanto Rin como Ying Hua caen al suelo y sobre sus traseros mientras toda la dimensión se mueve y rebota hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Incluso con las cosas así de locas Rin puede escuchar los chillidos de otra persona claramente atrapada dentro de esto como ellos.

— ¡Oh no! ¡Alguien está atrapado aquí con nosotros!— grita Ying Hua una vez que escucha los chillidos, la culpa se forma sobre su expresión por el hecho de que una persona inocente ha quedado atrapada aquí cuando esto era solo para Rin. Cualquier cosa como esta sería aterradora para una persona normal, por lo que solo puede imaginar lo que está pasando por la mente de esta en este momento.

El resto del tiempo es un desenfoque borroso y luces intermitentes. Al menos hasta que la dimensión se desvanezca, dejándolos en la sala de música, sorprendidos y conmocionados por lo que acaba de suceder.

— ¿Qué... se escapó?— Rin sacude la cabeza — Maldita sea.

— Vamos— Ying Hua está mirando a Estelle en su dedo, brillando intensamente — Estelle consiguió una lectura sólida al respecto. No debería tomar mucho tiempo deshacerse de esto. Ahora no. No con nosotros dos.

Rin mira a Ying Hua, quien le ofrece una mano a Rin. Rin duda por un momento, luego sonríe y toma su mano, permitiendo que Ying Hua lo levante — Necesitamos salvar a esa otra persona atrapada aquí también, así que sí. Vamos... Ying Hua.

Ying Hua sonríe.

Juntos corren por el pasillo siguiendo la pista que tiene Estelle sobre el núcleo de la trampa. Afortunadamente está cerca, así que no se quedan atrapados dando vueltas por los pasillos falsos. Pronto encuentran la habitación exacta donde está el núcleo y escuchan suaves quejidos de la otra persona que está atrapada dentro con ellos.

Sin dudarlo, Rin abre la puerta de una patada y avanza con Ying Hua siguiéndolo justo detrás de él. En el interior, en el suelo hay un miembro del club de música acurrucado y llorando, mientras que detrás de este hay una sola puerta. Parece ser una puerta normal cuando uno la mira por primera vez, pero cuanto más la examina, más desagradable se vuelve.

Por un lado, se encuentra en el centro de la habitación, que no es donde normalmente se encuentra una puerta normal. Está bastante seguro de que si fuera a dar la vuelta e intentar mirar detrás de esta, no habría nada al otro lado, ninguna habitación nueva, solo una puerta. A pesar de eso, parece conducir al oscuro abismo de una habitación sin luz y se siente _mal_ para él.

Mientras más mira Rin la puerta, más parece que su entorno es _aspirado_ por dicha puerta vacía, lo que lo hace retroceder un paso. Lamiéndose los labios, Rin extiende su báculo ante él y respira hondo, calmando sus nervios un poco. Ha peleado con tantas cosas antes de esto, esto no es nada para él en comparación con su historial.

— ¡Ying Hua, cuida de esa persona, me deshaceré de esto!— Ordena Rin, mirando por encima del hombro a la chica.

— Bien, lo tengo— Ella asiente con la cabeza hacia él y no duda en arrodillarse junto a la pobre persona atrapada con ellos. Ying Hua coloca una mano sobre su hombro, pero descubre que no hace mucho más que hacer que gima más fuerte debido al miedo.

Rin levanta la vista hacia la puerta oscura, su mente corriendo sobre cómo deshacerse de esta cosa rápidamente antes de que decida empujarlos de vuelta al laberinto del que acaban de escapar. Mirando hacia abajo a sus pies, puede ver que la habitación en la que se encuentran lentamente es absorbida por la puerta, lo que le hace preguntarse qué sucederá una vez que todo haya desaparecido.

Una cosa buena es que él y los demás se quedan en sus lugares, es más el espacio a su alrededor el que es afectado. Lo que lo ayuda mucho y le da el suficiente espacio para respirar con más calma. Rin se mueve hacia un lado de la puerta y ve que, como sospechaba, no había una nueva habitación que conduzca a otro lugar, tal como hipotetizó anteriormente.

_«Así que es como una madera de pie allí con un agujero negro en el centro...»_ Piensa apretando los dientes. Rin mira hacia el piso que está siendo absorbido lentamente y estirándose cada vez más « _Un agujero negro muy hambriento»._

Entonces, ¿cómo deshacerse de esto...?

Rin se mueve hacia atrás, de modo que esta mirando hacia el frente y está cerca de Ying Hua junto a la pobre persona que encontraron quien todavía está en estado de shock.

— Rin-kun está empezando a absorber el espacio más rápido— señala la voz de Ying Hua. — Una vez que todo sea absorbido, nos volverá a colocar en el principio.

Mirando hacia sus pies, Rin descubre que ella tiene razón y siente que su corazón comienza a latir más rápido... ¿qué debe hacer? ¿Qué podría protegerlos? O tal vez, qué podría hacer que esto parara...

Apretando los dientes Rin mira la trampa mientras sus pensamientos corren por su mente, descubriendo que ninguno de ellos se está asentando en una buena sugerencia.

_«Si pudiera cortarlo entonces quizás... espera... ¡eso es!»_ Rin parpadea ante la idea y casi se ríe — ¡Maldición, puedo ser tan denso!

Rin saca rápidamente a Sword de la funda de las Cartas y la tira frente a él — ¡Necesito una espada lo suficientemente afilada como para cortar una dimensión por la mitad! ¡¡Sword!!

Golpea su báculo sobre la Carta y siente el poder correr a través de él mientras briznas de humo azul cubren su báculo. Cuando se desvanece el humo, el báculo esta transformado por completo en una espada delgada, la cual sostiene frente a él a la defensiva.

Con un fuerte grito de guerra, Rin se lanza hacia la puerta y levanta el brazo. Él corta por el centro la puerta, cortándola perfectamente por la mitad. Un espeluznante chirrido llega a sus oídos cuando la cosa se desvanece lentamente. Un fuerte viento corre hacia Rin, lo que lo hace apuñalar su espada en el suelo y aferrarse a ella. Ying Hua y la persona que han rescatado gritan cuando el viento pasa y los empuja hacia atrás muy ligeramente.

Rin abre un ojo y mira hacia el suelo y jadea cuando ve las habitaciones que la puerta había absorbido bajo sus pies. Es casi como si todas las habitaciones volvieran a sus lugares originales de una vez. Aprieta los ojos mientras el viento empeora hasta que finalmente se detiene.

Rin abre un ojo nerviosamente primero, sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho como un martillo neumático. Cuando ve que la habitación no está a punto de cambiar o que soplará más viento, finalmente suspira aliviado y abre los ojos.

Para su sorpresa, están de vuelta en la sala de música con todo en sus lugares correctos.

— Rin-kun, ¿estás bien?

La suave voz de Ying Hua hace que Rin la mire fijamente. Luego comienza a reír, dando risitas al principio antes de que se conviertan en una total carcajada. El cabello de la chica es un desastre y se ve más parecido al nido de un pájaro gracias a todo el viento que sopló sobre ellos. Rin no luce mucho mejor, tal vez incluso peor que ella y eso hace que Ying Hua se ría de él igual de fuerte.

* * *

Después de su sesión de risa, Rin arregla la situación del estudiante usando a Memory. Una vez que este se marcha a casa, los dos se dirigen a los casilleros. La tensión entre ellos ha sido levantada, no obstante, ambos pueden sentir una estrecha tensión entre ellos todavía.

Ying Hua se detiene mientras observa a Rin abrir su casillero y sacar sus zapatos para la calle tratando de descubrir qué decir — R-Rin-kun... sé que dije esto antes pero... lo siento—.

El chico la mira a los ojos y puede ver que lo dice en serio y suspira suavemente frotando la parte posterior de su cabeza — Lo sé pero... maldición, ¿cómo digo esto...?

Él entrecierra los ojos antes de gemir cada tanto — Sigues siendo mi amiga y siempre lo serás y te perdoné un poco, pero... pero lo que pasó es algo que no puedo dejar pasar a la ligera.

Ella parece marchitarse ante eso, lo que hace que Rin mire fijamente sus zapatos mientras sus mejillas se calientan — Pero eso no significa que eventualmente no te perdonaré por completo. Es solo que va a tomar algo de tiempo.

Ying Hua levanta la cabeza y parpadea hacia Rin mientras lo mira a los ojos. Ella sonríe suavemente y le da un pequeño asentimiento — Entiendo entonces Rin-kun.

Con eso, ambos se dirigen a sus casas por la noche, agotados tanto mental como emocionalmente. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, el aire entre ellos es mucho más ligero ahora. Algo que no pasa desapercibido por nadie que los conozca bien.

Sekki sonríe ante eso y da un suspiro de alivio.

**Author's Note:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


End file.
